


Strange Love

by VicStone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicStone/pseuds/VicStone
Summary: Digital Art: Steve invites Rumlow to try giving up some control.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm, uhhh... trying to get a fic written for this too. >.>
> 
> Find it on twitter without the bs watermark @kevlarunitard (I accept commissions through there, too)  
> Appreciate my work and wanna throw me a little love? I appreciate it!  
> Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/kevlarunitard  
> PayPal: https://www.paypal.me/KevlarUnitard

[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/KevlarUnitard/media/shieldbones_zpsfiqxu1w1.jpg.html)


End file.
